qui est dans le sac?
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Je me suis amusé à imaginer ce que ça aurait l'air si quelques personnages de KH mettaient le costume d'Oogie Boogie. Pourrez vous deviner qui est dans le sac? réponses enfin en ligne!
1. Qui?

Je me suis amusé avec nmfrter un beau jour (peut-être qu'il faisait pas si beau que ça, je m'en rappelle plus) à imaginer ce qui suit...

Si plusieurs personnages s'amusaient à revêtir le costume d'Oogie Boogie, qui est en fait qu'un sac de jute, sauriez-vous deviner qui est dans le sac?

Note : Chaque personnage n'est là qu'une fois. Le corrigé est déjà fait, mais je peux parfois (mais très exceptionnellement) accepter une autre réponse… XD

À disclamer: aucun des perso que j'ai forcé à participer à cette mascarade ne m'appartiens... ce qui est vraiment dommage... Ils sont à square enix et disney, mais je ne vous apprends rien? si?! ce fut un plaisir^^ (raconte n'importe quoi....)

Alors, pourrez-vous deviner:

**Qui est dans le sac?**

1- Le sac commence par fumer, puis prend feu…

2- Une voix féminine s'écrit : Kyyyaa!!! Y'a encore un insecte!!!

3- Le déguisement est déformé par de grands pieds, dont il se sert pour se gratter les oreilles.

4- Le déguisement est mouillé…

5- La poche est aplatie sur le sol, animé que de légers coups.

6- Grande, la personne à l'intérieur gesticule dramatiquement…

7- Même s'ils sont les deux à l'intérieur du costume, ils n'atteignent pas la moitié du sac d'insecte…

8- Celui-ci n'a pas trouvé sa mère à l'intérieur.

9- La tête penché sur le côté, il n'a pas l'air de tout saisir…

10- Le sac est gelé.

11- On ne comprend rien quand le petit personnage à l'intérieur parle.

12- Des pétales de rose, et parfois des fleurs complètes sortent par les trous

13- Celui-là essai de nous les vendre.

14- Le sac est poussiéreux

15- Celui là veut jouer au strip poker

16- Celle-là a des atouts qui donnent envi aux hommes qu'elle se joigne à eux pour la partie…

17- N'y touchez pas ou vous vous prendrez une décharge de 1000 volts…

18- La personne à l'intérieur est la dernière qu'on voudrait déranger dans sa contemplation de la lune…

19- Le vent secoue le sac de jute.

20- Il y a une odeur de rhum, sans parler qu'il gesticule bizarrement.

21- On prend souvent celui-là pour l'alcoolique du groupe… Il est peut-être à l'envers dans le déguisement.

22- Le sac, pas totalement emplit par son contenu, lit.

23- C'est un sac à juron qui essai d'arrêter de fumer…

24- Il y a de poil sur le sac, des cornes y ont percées des trous.

25- On l'a entrée dans le sac en lui faisant croire que ça sauverait l'honneur de sa famille…

26- la personne à l'intérieur ne peut se tenir debout, s'agitant sur le sol trop sec à son gout.

27- celui à l'intérieur s'amuse à changer de forme magiquement. Il a aussi beaucoup d'amour à donner…

28- Est-ce que le tissus serait prit dans une roue?

* * *

Vous les avez trouvez? j'aimerais bien savoir si c'était facile ou non...

reviews pour me le dire?

Réponses la semaine prochaine^^


	2. Réponses

Bon le voilà enfin!

J'étais suposé poster les réponses avant, je sais -_- mais j'étais un peu malade... et déprimé... mais ça a permis à certains de répondre^^

Avant de lire les réponses, sachez qu'il est possible que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai mis, j'ai peut-être oublié des choses (je suis humaine après tout...) mais je n'ai fais cela que pour m'amuser, alors voyez par vous-même si votre réponse est bonne ou pas... J'en ai déjà modifié, en voyant la logique des réponses dans les reviews.

Il n'y a pas de gagnant ou de perdants, juste des personnes qui ont peut-être le malheur d'avoir des idées semblables aux miennes... XD

Donc je cesse de vous faire languir...

et puis non... avant je dois vous dire qu'à votre insu j'ai fait le tirage d'un os (en fait c'est pas encore fait, je vais le faire dans 5-10 minutes...) Et oui, je tire au hasard parmi mes chers reviewers. Celui qui gagne a droit de choisir des perso et un sujet (tant que je connais, bien sur) pour un petit os de d'environ 1000 mots, ou plus, si je suis inspirée. Par contre une condition s'impose: pas de Yaoi ou de trucs de cul, je suis pas capable d'en écrire... (autrement dit si vous voulez que je le finisse d'ici la fin de l'année...)

Pour savoir qui gagne allez à la fin... (je vais d'ailleur y aller pour faire ce fameux tirage...)

**Mais avant, les réponses :**

1- Axel, Hades (ou tout personnage pouvant posséder un briquet, ou des sabres lasers XD)

2- Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Olette

3- Dingo, pluto

4- Demyx

5- Gimini Cricket, une carte du royaume de Coeur

6- Xemnas, Jack Skelington

7- Tic et Tac

8- Sephiroth

9- Sora, Dingo

10- Vexen

11- Donald

12- Marluxia

13- Aerith (Picsou vend des glaces... et les mog des armes et trucs de défense…)

14- Lexaeus (bah oui… de la poussière de terre…XD Terra contrôle la terre?, je connais pas BbS…)

15- Luxord

16- Tifa, Aqua

17- Larxene

18- Saix

19- Xaldin (Ventus contrôle le vent?)

20- Jack Sparrow

21- Xigbar

22- Zexion, Belle

23- Cid

24- La bête, Phil

25- Mulan

26- Ariel

27- Génie

28- Dr Finkelstein (ouais… une roue de chaise roulante XD, mais bon j'avais pas pensé aux chakrams d'Axel… J'avoue que Big Ben est aussi à considérer avec son mécanisme…) Rufy n'est pas dans Kh... XD

* * *

Alors... qui gagne? c'est ce que vous voulez savoir?

mais avant je vous explique comment je fais: Je donne un nombre à chaque, selon l'ordre dans lequel j'ai reçu les reviews

Voici donc cet ordrè:

1- nmfrter

2- Ariani Lee

3- Ewylyn

4- Leitmotiv

5- ptirt

6- Krystal-Sama

7- Hagarendrawer

8- NamMisa

9- Exces

10- aquila

Ouvre maintenant un simulateur de dés, mets le nombre de faces à 10... Valide... et...

félicitation à...

no **3! Ewylyn!**

Bon, comme dit plus haut, tu as droit à un os de ma création, avec les perso de ton choix sur le sujet qui te plaira (tant que je connnais, et pas de yaoi...) Tu n'as qu'à me le faire savoir par review ou mp lorsque tu auras choisi ^^

Merci à tous les autres pour leur participation!

petite note: Si je n'avais pas parlé du concours, c'était pour voir si mon jeu serait populaire. et si ne n'ai pas pris le meilleur score, c'est parce que les réponses se dicutes, alors j'ai essayé d'être équitable... Vous trouvez que je l'ai été? *croise les doigts en marmonnant:«dites oui, dites oui»*


End file.
